Champion of Torm
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) Champions of Torm are mighty warriors who dedicate themselves to Torm's cause, defending holy ground, destroying enemies of the church, and slaying mythical beasts. Torm is the patron of paladins and an unswerving enemy of corruption and evil. Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor and shields Skill points: 2 + Int modifier Skills: craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, lore, parry, spot Selectable class feats: ambidexterity, Deflect Arrows, Two-Weapon Fighting Bonus feats: Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Blind Fight, Called Shot, cleave, disarm, dodge, expertise, great cleave, improved critical, improved disarm, improved expertise, Improved Knockdown, Improved Parry, improved power attack, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, improved unarmed strike, knockdown, mobility, point blank shot, power attack, Rapid Shot, spring attack, stunning fist, weapon finesse, Weapon Focus, weapon proficiency (exotic), whirlwind attack Primary saving throw(s): fortitude and reflex Base attack bonus: +1/level Requirements To qualify as a champion of Torm, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: Any non-evil Base attack bonus: +7 Feats: Weapon Focus in a melee weapon Level progression Tip: Becoming a champion of Torm *Paladins gain some of the fighter's combat abilities by choosing to become a champion of Torm. *Conversely, fighters who become a champion of Torm gain paladin-like abilities, with no losses at all to their own class abilities. *Militant clerics may also find this prestige class appealing. *This class should also be very interesting for rogues because it gives increased saving throws, fighter-like abilities like bonus feats, increased base attack bonus and hit points while continuing a high reflex save. Epic champion of Torm Torm guides the epic champion of Torm on her life journey. She has ascended through the ranks of holy warriors to become a symbol of Torm's might. Hit die: d10 Skill points: 2 + Int modifier Bonus feats: The epic champion of Torm gains a bonus feat every four levels. In other words, at levels 14, 18, 22, 26, and 30. Epic bonus feats: Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Armor Skin, Epic Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Epic Toughness, Epic Prowess, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Great Smiting, Great Wisdom, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Stunning Fist, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Overwhelming Critical, Planar Turning, Superior Initiative Epic selectable class feats: Blinding Speed Epic champion of Torm level progression Special Sacred defense: Saving throws continue to improve by +1 for every 2 epic levels. Divine wrath: Every five epic levels the attack, damage, and saving throw bonuses increase by a further +2. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *If the character is an epic character before becoming an epic champion of Torm, the available feats include those in the epic champion of Torm bonus list. *If weapon specialization has been taken on a fighter level, epic weapon specialization can be taken as an epic champion of Torm bonus feat. However epic weapon specialization (dwarven waraxe) can't be taken. *A champion of Torm cannot take ambidexterity or Two-Weapon Fighting as bonus feats even though they're on the fighter bonus feat list (probably a bug). Pen & paper notes *The champion of Torm class is based on the PnP divine champion prestige class. However, while the divine champion class has a maximum level of 5 (similar to the Harper Scout level maximum), BioWare's class has no set limit other than that inherent to prestige class rules (max 30 levels, including epic levels). The distinguishing feature seems to be that the name champion of Torm suggests worship of the deity Torm, though this restriction is not actually enforced in the game. Jeff Marvin, BioWare Web Developer posted the following: "Champions of Torm are mighty warriors who dedicate themselves to Torm's cause, defending holy ground, destroying enemies of the church, and slaying mythical beasts." Presumably some gameworlds may further define this class with their scripts. category:prestige classes category:classes